fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Towards the Heart Song: Showtime!!
へ：ショータイム!!}}, usually shortened as Showtime!!, is an idol reboot story of Yotsuba Anne's idol fananime series [[Ainochi! Idol Series|''Ainochi!]]. Like the original, Showtime!! focuses on young girls attenting an idol school, aiming to become the top star of their school. Plot :''Follow this link to find all exisiting episodes Characters Golden Hearts Academy * - Makoto is a rocking girl, who dreams of becoming and idol and wants to bring the soul of rock into the world of idols. She is very passionate and reliable junior idol. She attends the song class of her school. Makoto is a cool idol, who prefers the brand Once Blue Moon. * - Naomi is a happy-go-lucky idol, who used to work as an actress in her childhood. Naomi is very outgoing and a little hyper active. Despite being a junior idol, Naomi has already gained big fame across the idol world. Naomi is a pop idol, who prefers the brand Step One. * - Sora is a silent, yet very elegant and graceful idol. She is the current muse of the brand Papillon Rose, which is also her preferred brand. Sora is a sexy idol, who can be very strict about practice and being an idol in general. She also is a big fan of the idol unit Clover MZ. * - Hanami is a lovely, yet a bit shy idol, who loves nature and any living creature. She is sometimes referred as . She is a cute idol, who prefers the brand Far and Wide. Hanami is a junior model, who fights for the environment. Kawaguchi Top Elite Institute * - Yusuke is a confident idol of the Kawaguchi Acadmey, who seems to be very self-aware and turly believes in his own strengths. In his childhood, Yusuke has suffered from some disease and now wants to prove himself. Yusuke is a cool idol, who prefers the brand MaXimum. * - Seiji is a charming young idol of Kawaguchi Academy. At first sight, Seiji appears to be the royal prince of modern times. But Seiji also likes to joke around and be less serious by times. He became best friends with Yusuke fast. He is a prince idol, who prefers the brand KRONLeucht. * - Takao is an energetic and happy go lucky idol. He is a well known actor, who is most popular for his role as junior detective. Takao loves interacting with others and loves to meet his fans in person. Takao is a energetic idol, who prefers the brand NeoSum. * - Ryuichi is the current top idol, who attends the Kawaguchi Academy. He has been at the top of the idol world since he was a child. He is a royal, confident and very kind young man, who loves to entertain others. Ryuichi is a sexy typed idol, who prefers the brand Leo Imperia. Minor Characters * - The headmistress of the Golden Heart Academy. She's the granddaughter of the man, who founded the academy many years ago. Natsuki is a kind and gentle person, who dreams of any of her students to become eternally shining stars. * - A teacher working at the Golden Hearts Academy. Yataro is a yet very young teacher, who had been working at the Academy for two years. He is a gentle and very kind person, who tries to teach his students with new methods. He also is very concerned about his little brother. * - A former songstress working at the Golden Hearts Academy. She's a strict music teacher, who always tries her best to show the students what's important in an idol's life. Even though Aimi is rather stirct, a lot students look up to her. Yet, many also tend to avoid her. * - The headmaster of Kawaguchi Top Elite Institute. He's a seemingly strict and a little stubborn person, who apparently has a big pride. Satoshi truly believes in his academy and the students attending it and would never admit that any school is better than his. ☘️'s * - Lianne is the leader of the popular idol unit Clover MZ. She is a sexy idol, using the brand Papillon Rose. She is strict and a little bossy, yet very kind and is always ready to help others. Lianne wants to travel around the whole world by next year. * - Miyuki is a member of Clover MZ and is also known as the due to her crystal blue eyes. She is a sexy idol using the brand On Ice. She is a cool and confident, yet pretty relaxed idol, who used to be a figure skater before enrolling the Academy. Listings Setting * : A girls only school, which is lead by a young lady named Akagi Natsuki. It was founded some time in the late 20th century and has always been among the top idol schools in Japan. * : A traditional all boys school, which is lead by Kawaguchi Satoshi, a descendant of the founder of the institute. The school was founded more than a hundred years ago. For the last 50 years, the school was at the first place among the top idol schools in Japan. Brands * : A cool typed brand made for girls. It focuses on the night tune of music: rock and metal. Their coords describe the beauty of the night with the special effects of the blue moon: Rock meets magic. * : A pop typed brand made for girls. The perfect brand for artists, such as dancers and actors. Uniforms and stiff clothes have nothing left on stage. Be free, wild and feel the po-popping aura! * : A sexy typed brand made for girls. Perfumes, fashion, trends, butterflies. Papillon Rose comes with a foreign touch into the Japanese world of idols and enchants anyone wearing it. * : A cute typed brand made for girls. What do you want to be a princess or a fairy? Be both with Far and Wide! Nature is your stage, the place where you spread your wings and fly! * : A sexy typed brand made for girls. It brings the beauty and elegance of the ice right onto stage. Figure skaters and idols are the same. They enjoy the spotlight of music. Be a princess on ice even on stage! * : A cool typed brand made for boys. Put the volume on, get rid of the tie and follow the flow of music! MaXimum will bring the Max of Volume onto stage. There's no turning back, step forward and let the music lead you! * : A sexy typed brand made for boys. The brand designed and used by top idol Hasegawa Ryuichi. Brings your stage experience to a foregin world. Step on stage and ROAR. * : A prince typed brand made for boys. * : An energetic typed brand made for boys. It's name is short for "Neon Summer". Discography Trivia 'Disclaimer' Towards the Heart Song: Showtime!!, or Showtime!! for short, belongs to FairySina, the user who had originally created the page. The concept is based on idol animes like the Aikatsu! franchise and PriPara/Pri-chan. I only claim rights on the information and songs of the fan season. Most character "artworks" are made by editing Love Live gacha cards. The transparent files have been provided by the following page. References Category:Fanseries Category:FairySina